Benutzer Diskussion:RC-9393
right Ein Dankeschön Danke erstmal für die Helfende Hand die du mir entgegensgtreckst, ner vod. Ich deke ich werde sie in der Zukunft auch mal brauchen, da ich gerne mehr über die Mandalorianische Kultur erfahren würde, ich besitze diesbezüglich leider nur das Wissen der Republic Commando Bücher, der Filme und der Boba Fett Jugendbücher. Ich freue mich sehr auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit mit dir und allen anderen Jedipedia-Nutzern! Viele Grüße --RC-1313 "EXO" 21:24, 20. Okt 2006 (CEST) Englisch-Deutsch-Verlinkung Hallo RC-9393, ich habe gerade gesehen, dass Wookieepedia bei einigen Artikeln zu deutschen Artikeln verlinkt. Geht das ganze auch auf der anderen Seite, also dass die Jedipedia eine Sprachbox mit Links zu Wookieepedia-Artikeln hat oder wurde das nicht eingestellt? Gruß Little Ani 18:29, 8. Jun 2006 (CEST) Hallo, das geht theoretisch natürlich auch anders herum, allerdings müßte das vom technischen Staff hier eingerichtet werden. Die Wookieepedia hat ab heute entsprechende Direktlinks für die deutschen, portugiesischen, spanischen und russischen Star Wars-Seiten eingerichtet, so daß Links zu deren Artikeln automatisch in einer Sprachbox im Menü erscheinen - die Wiki-Software gibt so etwas problemlos her: es muß eben nur der Hauptlink zur entsprechenden anderssprachigen Seite hinterlegt, mit einer Abkürzung für die jeweilige Sprache als Formatierungszeichen versehen werden und mit der Funktion, eine Sprachbox zu erzeugen, verknüpft werden. Wie das technisch genau geht, kann ich leider nicht sagen, da ich nichts mit dem technischen / administrativen Teil zu tun habe - aber der Jedipedia-Admin müßte so etwas sicher einrichten können. Standardmäßig ist es nicht voreingestellt. Gruß RC-9393 18:36, 8. Jun 2006 (CEST) :Hallo, :die Sprachbox ist nun auch auf Jedipedia eingestellt und das Star-Wars-Wikinetzwerk ist am Rollen! :-) :--Premia 00:43, 14. Jun 2006 (CEST) :: Und es funktioniert - prima! Konnte nicht widerstehen, es gleich zu testen... :) RC-9393 09:26, 14. Jun 2006 (CEST) Tolle Artikel - Großes Lob Hallo RC-9393, ich habe heute deine zwei neuen Artikel gelesen und bin wirklich erstaunt über diese Fülle an Informationen. Der Schreibstil gefällt mir sehr gut und die Glaubwürdigkeit der Artikel kann besser nicht sein, da du ja immer genau bemerkst, wenn etwas unbekannt ist und nicht noch etwas hinzudichtest. Wirklich sehr schön. Ich freue mich tierisch auf deine nächsten Artikel, die du auf deiner Benutzerseite bereits angekündigt hast. Mach weiter so! Du bist unser Bester... :) Gruß Little Ani 22:30, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::Jetzt werde ich verlegen ;-) Mir macht es aber auch wirklich Spaß, diese Artikel zu schreiben, weil Klonkrieger ganz einfach meine persönliche Leidenschaft sind und ich in diesem Bereich quasi eine wandelnde Enzyklopädie bin. Deshalb geht das Schreiben relativ leicht vonstatten, da ich alle meine Quellen gut kenne. Aktueller Programmhinweis: Morgen folgen Kal Skirata und N-11 Ordo. Gruß! RC-9393 22:34, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) :::Boah, klasse. Während dem Lesen der Artikel tauchte besonders häufig der Name Skirata auf. Aber besonders viel weiß ich nicht über Kal Skirata. Umso besser, dass du einen Artikel darüber schreibst. Na, und auf N-11 bin ich natürlich auch gespannt! :) :::Gruß Little Ani 22:40, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich fürchte, danach werden keine Fragen zu Kal mehr offen sein ;-) Aber er hat ja nun mal auch eine Schlüsselrolle sowohl bei den RCs als auch bei den Null-ARCs inne und verdient dafür ein wenig Dankbarkeit... RC-9393 22:42, 22. Jun 2006 (CEST) Hallo RC-9393! Mit Begeisterung habe ich eben deinen neuesten Artikel gelesen; die Mandalorianer. Also mit diesem Artikel hast du dich wirklich selbst übertroffen. Der ist wirklich sehr, sehr ausführlich und umfassend. Ein wahrer Schmaus einen solchen Text zu lesen, der in Detailreichtumg alle Bahnen bricht. Was mir ganz besonders gut gefällt ist dein Schreibstil, der sich wirklich sehr gut lesen läßt und keine Stolpersteine besitzt. Schon als ich die Einleitung gelesen hatte war ich erstaunt über die präzise Schreibweise, wie du Dinge beschreiben kannst und mit welcher unformellen Leichtigkeit du das fertig bringst. Ich kann nur sagen, dass du wirklich großes hier leistest und ich jeden deiner Artikel gelesen habe und das auch in der Zukunft tun werde, sollten noch weitere Artikel von dir folgen. Gruß Little Ani 14:06, 12. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank - ich werde rot unter meinem Helm Bild:Fett.gif. Dieser Artikel hat mich von allem, was ich bislang hier verfaßt habe, definitiv die meisten Nerven gekostet, weil ich zig Quellen gleichzeitig wälzen mußte; die Geschichte der Mandalorianer ist extrem unübersichtlich und ich mußte sie deutlich auf einige Kernereignisse zusammenstreichen. Da ich dadurch aber wieder eine Menge "roter Links" erzeugt habe, werde ich diese Themen mit der Zeit in eigenen Artikeln nachträglich ausführen, denn wenn ich einmal inspiriert bin, bin ich schwer zu stoppen (aber das ist sicher noch keinem hier aufgefallen Bild:;-).gif). Ich freue mich sehr darüber, daß du so treu alle Artikel von mir liest (ich denke manchmal, daß es für viele Leute sicher langweilig ist, etwas über die x-te Kloneinheit zu lesen...), und das motiviert mich sehr, genau so weiterzumachen. Es werden also in Zukunft sicher noch weitere Artikel folgen, da kannst du unbesorgt sein Bild:--).gif. Was noch an großen Artikeln aussteht, sind "Die Klonkriege" selbst, aber das ist sooo viel Arbeit, alle Schlachten und Ereignisse zusammenzutragen, daß ich mich momentan erst einmal den "leichtgängigeren" Themen widme. RC-9393 14:17, 12. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Ich finde deine Artikel überhaupt nicht langweilig, nicht einmal stellenweise und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass andere deine Artikel manchmal langweilig finden würden. :::Ich kann mir sehr gut denken, dass das eine Heidenarbeit gewesen sein muss. Aber dass du ein so umfangreiches Thema so klar strukturiert und verständlich ausgearbeitet hast spricht deutlich für dich. :::Gruß Little Ani 14:30, 12. Jul 2006 (CEST) Hui... Alter Schwede... *sprachlos* Hallo erstmal, RC-9393! Ich bin wieder mal höchst beeindruckt von deiner unerschöpflichen Disziplin zu guten Artikeln. (Oder wie Darth Vader sagen würde: Impressive..., most impressive!) Deine Klonkriege hauen mich schon vom blosen Anblick des Umfangs um. Es ist wirklich eine Wonne und ein Quell von Informationen. Durchgelesen habe ich mir noch nicht alles (liegt an der länge, nicht an der Qualität)! Du überrscht mich immer wieder... du kannst zaubern, gib's zu! ;-) ich finde echt keine Worte für eine solche Leistung, ich bin echt sprachlos... ... Bei der Gelegenheit möchte ich wirklich anmerken, dass deine Artikel immer (immer, immer und immer) richtig gut und umfassend geschrieben sind. Richtige Prachtexemplare eben, werttvolle Prachtexemplare... ...und du kannst doch zaubern! Immer wieder! Viele, viele Grüße Little Ani 21:44, 8. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Nun machst du mich schon wieder verlegen ;) Dieser Artikel über die Klonkriege war mir schon lange ein persönliches Anliegen (gerade in Anbetracht des mageren Satzes, aus dem der bisherige Artikel bestand), aber dass es schließlich SOOO ausarten würde, hat selbst mich überrascht... als ich einmal anfing, gab es kein Halten mehr und eine Schlacht folgte der nächsten... ich glaube, das war wirklich der längste Artikel, an dem ich je gesessen habe. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte zaubern, dann ginge es schneller, aber so mußte ich mich auf die altmodische Weise durch Berge von Büchern und Comics wühlen (und mir noch bei der Gelegenheit noch mal Episode II gönnen ;) Ich hoffe, der Artikel ist nicht ZU lang geworden (insbesondere die Vorgeschichte hörte gar nicht mehr auf), ich habe versucht, mich zumindest bei den Schlachten zu beschränken (die folgen eines Tages sicherlich als Einzel-Artikel, ich kenne mich :). Es freut mich auf jeden Fall, wenn euch der Artikel gefällt und die Zusammenhänge der Klonkriege daraus klar werden. Danke nochmals und Gruß!! RC-9393 21:54, 8. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::Ey, du brauchst nicht verlegen zu sein! Das Lob hast du dir mehr als verdient... du hast doch bestimmt den ganzen Tag geopfert, wenn nicht noch mehr. Dir gebührt enormer Respekt, wenn man so ein Thema wirklich auf diese Weise perfekt rüberbringen kann. Ich finde die Vorgeschichte überhaupt nicht zu lang, im Gegenteil. Sie ist genau richtig. Einen Krieg kann man doch nur verstehen, wenn man weiß, warum er ausgebrochen ist. Das hast du wirklich sehr schön in Worten wiedergegeben. ::Da ich auch sehr viele Comics und Romane zu den Klonkriegen gelesen haben, kann ich dir helfen die roten Links auszufüllen... und das werde ich auch tun. Natürlich nur, wenn ich dir nicht in die Quere komme. Ansonsten schreibe ich die Romane zum Krieg weiter ;-))) ::Gruß Little Ani 22:02, 8. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Du bist natürlich herzlich eingeladen, meine roten Links zu füllen! In die Quere kommen kannst du mir gar nicht, da ich keine feste Reihenfolge in meinen Artikeln verfolge, sondern immer das schreibe, was mich spontan inspiriert - und das wird dann kurzfristig durch ein Banner kenntlich gemacht... alle meine roten Links stehen der Gemeinschaft deshalb sehr gerne zur freien Verfügung!! Gruß, RC-9393 22:09, 8. Aug 2006 (CEST) Anfrage Guten Morgen und Su'cuy! Meine einzige Phrase auf mando'a die inzwischen sogar ich kann :-P Habe mich heute Morgen auch hier angemeldet :-) Nachdem Du mich mit Deinen Artikeln angespitzt hast... es gibt ja doch noch einige Rubriken, die sträflich vernachlässigt sind... Hilfst Du mir bei ein paar grundsätzlichen Sachen? Wie bekomme ich zum Beispiel Bilder und so schöne Blöcke in meine Artikel? Und wo bekommst Du die Icons von den Mandalorianern und den Sturmtruppen her? Usw. Du weißt ja, bei solchen Sachen braucht unsereiner einen guten Klon, der es kann :-P Greetings, Jade-Skywalker * Eine Antwort gibt es auf deiner Benutzerseite! RC-9393 09:34, 27. Jun 2006 (CEST) Seiten für Neulinge Hallo, RC-9393. Im Laufe einer Diskussion auf Steffen Gebharts Seite kam zur Sprache, zwei Seiten für Neulinge zu erstellen. Da du Jade-Skywalker so gut beraten hast, wollen wir (also der JP-Stab) fragen, ob du diese Seiten formulieren würdest. Die erste wäre Jedipedia:Willkommen: Hier soll dem neuen Benutzer die Jedipedia kurz gezeigt werden, damit er weiß, wo alles ist und was er hier tun kann, bzw. worauf er Acht geben sollte. Die zweite wäre Jedipedia:Erste Schritte, die sozusagen ein Schreiben-Tutorial sein soll. Hier soll man das grundlegende erfahren, was man braucht um einen Artikel in eine schöne Form zu bringen (Links, Formatierung). Würdest du diese beiden Seiten schreiben? -- Obi-Wan K. 01:00, 3. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Obi-Wan, ja, das kann ich gerne machen. Die Ersten Schritte sind sicher kein Problem; für das "Willkommen" würde ich vielleicht noch gerne wissen, was Euch (aus Admin-Sicht) da besonders wichtig wäre bzw. ob ich auf irgendetwas noch besonders hinweisen soll oder ob es eher ein allgemeines "Willkommen" sein soll mit Verweisen darauf, daß jeder editieren kann, auf Jediquette und wie man sich hier zurechtfindet Bild:Ewok.gif. Ansonsten habe ich schon mit einem groben Entwurf begonnen; da ich bis Ende dieser Woche noch zwei Rezensionen schreiben muß, kann ich nicht versprechen, daß es schon diese Woche etwas wird, aber ich habe mir bereits Notizen gemacht und stichpunktartig wichtige Dinge gesammelt, die auf jeden Fall auf die beiden Seiten gehören. Weitere Vorschläge können also noch prima eingearbeitet werden. Gruß, RC-9393 07:32, 3. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Noch eine Anregung zu dem Thema: Was auf der Wookieepedia hervorragend ankommt, sind die "Benutzer-Begrüßungen". Jeder neue Benutzer, der sich anmeldet, findet auf seiner Diskussions-Seite eine kleine, sehr nette Begrüßung vor. Diese weist auf die wichtigsten Seiten hin ("Willkommen", "erste Schritte", wohin man sich mit Fragen wenden kann) und wünscht viel Spaß. Das hat den Vorteil, daß Benutzer, die sich anmelden und zurückkehren, gleich eine "persönliche Nachricht" gemeldet bekommen (was immer aufregend ist ;-) und sich willkommen fühlen und mit dem Projekt identifizieren. ::Außerdem kann man sie auf diese Weise diskret auf die richtigen Seiten lotsen und dafür sorgen, daß sie alles lesen, was sie wissen müssen (Stichwort: Richtlinien...). So einen kurzen Standard-Text könnte ich auch entwerfen, wenn ich schon mal dabei bin; ich würde mich freiwillig dafür melden, regelmäßig die Liste der Neuanmeldungen zu überwachen und diese Benutzer dann mit dem Text zu begrüßen (natürlich nur, falls das niemand von euch persönlich machen will). Meinung? RC-9393 15:44, 3. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Huhu, eine Begrüßung für Neulinge finde ich richtig klasse! Das hilft sehr beim Einstieg und motiviert zum mitmachen. Super Idee! Lieber Gruß Jade-Skywalker 19:48, 3. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Ich denke mal, dass Du bereits sehr viel leistest und nicht auch noch darauf zu achten brauchst. Ich biete mich Dir hiermit an Dich zumindest bei den Neuanmeldungen zu unterstützen. --Steffen Gebhart 13:08, 4. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Klar, sehr gerne! War ja auch erst mal nur ein Vorschlag; wie man den praktisch umsetzt, kann man ja immer noch überlegen. RC-9393 13:47, 4. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Die "Ersten Schritte" und das "Willkommen" sind online - ich hoffe, das ist in etwa so geworden, wie ihr es euch vorgestellt habt! Gruß RC-9393 14:18, 4. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::Großes Kompliment! Ist richtig gut geworden. Ich habe die Willkommensseite und Erste Schritte in die Hauptseite verlinkt. Gruß, Premia 16:27, 4. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::Bild:Wink.gif SUPER! Es ist wirklich bewundernswert wie gut, schnell und übersichtlich Du schreiben kannst! Ich habe gerade das 'Willkommen' und die 'Ersten Schritte' gelesen, ich finde die Texte sind rundum gelungen und nichts fehlt. Als ich meinen ersten Artikel geschrieben hatte war ich richtig erstaunt wie schnell er bearbeitet wurde (jetzt ist er viel besser als zuvor). Ich finde es gut, daß Du auch darauf hingewiesen hast, daß eben alle Artikel auch bearbeitet werden können. Tolle Arbeit! Einen lieben Gruß an den Klon Bild:Klon2.jpg von dem Jedi Bild:Saber.gif Jade-Skywalker 16:34, 4. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::Keine Ursache, das habe ich gerne getan Bild:Wink.gif - kommt ja einer "guten Sache" zugute und hilft hoffentlich dabei, neuen Autoren die Scheu zu nehmen oder steigert die Qualität der Beiträge! Dafür lohnt sich die Mühe. Und nicht zu vergessen, Jedi Skywalker, wir Klone wurden schließlich dazu geschaffen, den Jedi so gut zu helfen, wie wir können Bild:;-).gif. RC-9393 06:49, 5. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Benutzerbegrüssungen Ich schlage vor 2 verschiedene Standardtexte zu entwerfen. Der erste sollte alle Benutzer zur Zielgruppe haben, welche jetzt schon, ich sag mal seit mindestens 4 Wochen dabei sind. Dies wird nicht viele betreffen und wäre schnell abgehakt. Er sollte dazu dienen bisher leer gebliebene Benutzerdiskussionen zu eröffnen und die entsprechenden User zu motivieren. Der zweite Standardtext sollte dann in Zukunft für alle Neuanmeldungen verwendet werden und spezielle Hinweise auf die Erste Schritte und die Willkommensseite beinhalten. Was denkst Du RC? --Steffen Gebhart 11:23, 10. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Ja, das ist eine gute Idee, auch die bereits länger angemeldeten Benutzer mit einem eigenen Text "nachträglich" zu begrüßen. Das könnte in der Tat eine belebende Wirkung haben. Für die neu angemeldeten Benutzer schwebte mir auch etwas in dieser Art vor, etwas freundliches, das ihnen das Gefühl gibt, willkommen zu sein. Hinweise auf die wichtigsten Seiten - Erste Schritte und Willkommen - müßten ihnen eigentlich alles erklären, was sie wissen müssen, um loslegen zu können. Vielleicht könnte man auch noch ein kleines Bild einbauen, wie z.B. einen salutierenden oder freundlichen Jedi (um dem Namen "Jedipedia" gerecht zu werden ;-). Falls du Ideen für diese Willkommenstexte hast oder inspiriert bist, kannst du gerne etwas entwerfen! Gruß -RC-9393 12:12, 10. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Da hab ich doch gleich mal losgelegt und erstmal ne Vorlage:Gruss für Neuangemeldete entworfen. Ich habe mich bemüht diese recht kurz zu fassen und doch noch Platz für Ergänzungen, mit dem Punkt Bemerkungen, zu lassen. Auch Deinen Vorschlag mit dem Bild hab ich aufgenommen. Nun bin ich auf die Kritik gespannt. Bild:--).gif Den 2. Text werde ich noch heut Nacht oder die Tage angehen - sowie ich dafür Zeit hab. Gruss --Steffen Gebhart 23:11, 10. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::PS: Ich konnte nicht widerstehen die Vorlage gleich mal zu testen Bild:---.gif Benutzer Diskussion:Marwars --Steffen Gebhart 23:30, 10. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Das gefällt mir sehr gut - genau so einen Text hatte ich mir vorgestellt! Kannst du Gedanken lesen? Bild:;-).gif Sehr nett formuliert, wenn man da nicht gleich loslegen möchte, weiß ich auch nicht! Insbesondere diese Dinge wie Vorlagen, Bilder, Kategorien etc. sucht man als "Anfänger" oft vergeblich, wenn man sich noch nicht in einer Wikipedia auskennt und auch die Einladung, andere Benutzer zu fragen, wirkt sich sicher positiv aufs Zugehörigkeitsgefühl auf und stärkt letztendlich die Identifikation mit dem Projekt. Das Bild ist auch prima, genau wie die individualisierte Bildunterschrift. Was ich noch machen würde, ist, die Aufzählung der wichtigsten Seiten bzw. Hilfsmittel unterhalb einer "normal" geschriebenen Begrüßung mit Aufzählungspunkten zu versehen, das wirkt m.E. übersichtlicher. Das ist allerdings Geschmackssache, über die man wahrscheinlich streiten kann. Fazit: Ich finde diese Vorlage gelungen und sie wird sicher einen positiven Effekt haben RC-9393 07:59, 11. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::Habe Deinen Vorschlag soeben umgesetzt und die verwendeten Links unter der Begrüssung nochmal aufgezählt. --Steffen Gebhart 08:33, 11. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::Kann man irgendwo das Anmeldedatum der User sich anzeigen lassen? --Steffen Gebhart 13:19, 15. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Nicht, daß ich wüßte - ich hab mal geschaut, aber ich finde dazu auch nichts!RC-9393 20:31, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Es muss doch ein Logbuch für Neuregistrierungen geben, oder? Oder könnte man einrichten, dass bei Neuanmeldungen eine Benachrichtigung, via Email oder PN, rausgeht? Im Moment stellt dies mit 63 angemeldeten Benutzern noch weniger ein Problem dar, jedoch sollten wir dieses nicht solange aufschieben, bis wir den Überblick verlieren! Ich schau mal nach, wie es in der Wikipedia gehandhabt wird. --Steffen Gebhart 16:58, 17. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::::::Ich hab keine solche Funktion entdeckt und auch keinen Zugriff auf eine derartige Logdatei, falls sie existiert. Vielleicht sind die Hosts der Website da informierter - wende dich mit der Frage am besten an Premia, der hat den besten Überblick, was die technische Seite angeht. Vielleicht wird der Seitenbetreiber selbst über Neuanmeldungen informiert? Ich werde mal denjenigen auf der Wookieepedia fragen, der für die Begrüßungen dort zuständig ist, wie er den Überblick behält. RC-9393 17:12, 17. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::::In der Wikipedia gibt es ein solches Logbuch für Neuanmeldungen --Steffen Gebhart 17:31, 17. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::::::::Hm, ein solches hab ich hier noch nicht entdeckt - vielleicht muß das erst eingerichtet bzw. freigeschaltet werden? RC-9393 17:38, 17. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::::::::::Nachtrag: Ich hab eine Antwort von der Wookieepedia; derjenige, der dort die Benutzerbegrüßungen macht, hat auch kein wie auch immer geartetes Logbuch zur Verfügung; er orientiert sich einfach an den "Letzten Änderungen". Damit erwischt man natürlich nur diejenigen, die mindestens 1 Beitrag schreiben oder 1 Änderung vornehmen und nicht, wer sich schweigend anmeldet und nie wieder etwas tut... also auch keine optimale Lösung. RC-9393 18:22, 17. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Soeben habe ich die Vorlage:Gruß1 erstellt, prinzipiell nichts anderes als Vorlage:Gruß, jedoch mit ein paar Zeilen ergänzt. --Steffen Gebhart 14:37, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::ah, Praktisch... damit "kriegen" wir dann auch die, die schon seit langem schweigen :-) RC-9393 20:31, 16. Jul 2006 (CEST) Administrator-Rechte Hallo RC-9393! Der Jedipedia-Stab fragt, ob du Interesse an Administrator-Rechten hättest? Bei deinem tollen Einsatz und deiner großen Erfahrung wärst du eine Bereicherung für das Team der Administratoren. Gruß, Premia 17:15, 4. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo Premia! ::Wow, das Angebot ehrt mich! Ich unterstütze die Jedipedia gerne nach meinen besten Kräften, ganz einfach, weil ich von der Idee überzeugt bin - ob mit oder ohne Admin-Rechte Bild:;-).gif. Aber wenn ich dem Team und dem Projekt auch als Admin helfen kann, nehme ich diese verantwortungsvolle Position gerne an. ::Wenn es einen besonderen Bereich gibt, den ich betreuen soll, laßt es mich einfach wissen, ansonsten kümmere ich mich wie gehabt um alles, was gerade anliegt und wo ich helfen kann. ::Gruß, RC-9393 06:49, 5. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::Danke, dass du annimmst! Willkommen im Team!! :-) --Premia 15:40, 5. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::Vielen Dank und auf gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif --RC-9393 15:45, 5. Jul 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich gratuliere dir zu deinem neuen Amt! Du hast es wirklich verdient, denn ich sagte ja schon einmal, dass du einer der Besten bist, die sich hier aufhalten. Du hast's halt wirklich drauf... :::::Ich wünsche dir auch noch weiterhin viel Spaß und Ausdauer hier in der Jedipedia. Liebe Grüße Little Ani 16:40, 5. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::::::Klon-Gratulation Bild:Klon4.jpg! Ich wünsche Dir weiterhin viel Spaß und Freude bei der Jedipedia! Du hast Dir Deine 'Beförderung' durch viele tolle Artikel und eine hilfreiche Hand verdient, liebe Jedie-Grüße Jade-Skywalker 22:42, 5. Jul 2006 (CEST) Hilfe! Huhu, könntest Du mir helfen? Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, daß Du auch nicht IE benutzt... ich habe mein Babel irgendwie kaputt gekriegt Bild:--(.gif Kannst Du mir dabei helfen es zu reparieren? Wäre sehr dankbar, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 17:32, 18. Jul 2006 (CEST) Hallo nochmal, also, ich habe das Bild nur einmal auf der Page gesehen. Ich habe den Namen geändert. Sitze gerade auf Arbeit, an einem PC, der sowieso nicht immer das aktuellste anzeigt. Habe das Bild jetzt rausgenommen (zumindest versucht) falls es nicht mehr auf der Seite ist, kannst Du es dann über dem letzten PIC einsetzen? Wäre echt nett.ElToro81 13:55, 11. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Kein Problem, ich habe es eingefügt. Gruß, RC-9393 13:58, 11. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Cool, dank Dir. Sorry aber muss hier erstmal klarkommen. Wird aber ;o) ElToro81 14:01, 11. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Mach dir nichts draus, das kommt schon mit der Zeit. Am Anfang erscheint das alles hier verwirrend und neu, vielleicht auch unübersichtlich, aber wenn man den Dreh einmal heraus hat, ist es eigentlich ganz einfach, sich hier zurechtzufinden. Ich würde Dir unbedingt die Ersten Schritte empfehlen, darin stehen sehr viele hilfreiche Tipps für Neueinsteiger, die Dir sicher beim Einstieg helfen werden! Ansonsten kannst Du jederzeit einen erfahrenen Benutzer fragen, es helfen Dir alle gerne - keine Scheu bei Fragen! Gruß, RC-9393 14:06, 11. Okt 2006 (CEST) Hallo nochmal. Sag mal, kann man Übersetzungen aus Englisch-Wikipedia einsetzen? ElToro81 16:57, 11. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Nein, das ist nicht erlaubt. Weder dürfen Beiträge von deutschen Websites kopiert werden (wie SWU) noch dürfen Wikipedias aller Art als Quelle verwendet werden, da sie keine offiziellen Quellen sind und ihrerseits nur das Wissen sammeln und von irgendwelchen Leuten - wie du und ich - geschrieben wurden, die nichts mit Lucas zu tun haben. Offizielle Quellen sind ausschließlich alle Bücher, Filme, Magazine, Comics, Spiele, die von Lucas herausgegeben wurden - und selbst diese dürfen nicht wortwörtlich übersetzt oder abgeschrieben werden, weil das gegen das Urheberrecht verstößt. Insofern werden übersetzte Wiki- oder Wookieepedia-Einträge gelöscht. Am besten ist es, Du stellst das Material für Deine Artikel einfach aufgrund von den Büchern, Filmen und sonstigen Original-Materialien zusammen, die Du zuhause hast, und schreibst daraus einen guten Artikel - dann bist Du auf der sicheren Seite. Denn auch die Infos, die auf anderen Seiten stehen, die selbst nur sammeln (SWU, Wikipedias) sind nicht immer zuverlässig und oft auch fehlerhaft und das würde der Qualität der Jedipedia nicht guttun. Abgeschriebene und übersetzte Artikel schaden ihr sogar. Gruß! RC-9393 17:06, 11. Okt 2006 (CEST) OK ElToro81 17:19, 11. Okt 2006 (CEST) Starwarsgalaxies.com als Kanon-Quelle Hi, du hattest in Doyle Skims angezweifelt, daß starwarsgalaxies.com eine offizielle Quelle ist. Soweit mir bekannt sind die Inhalte der offiziellen Webseiten zu SW-Spielen aber - genau wie etwa lucasarts.com - Kanon. Bisher habe ich auch von offizieller Seite noch nie etwas gegenteiliges gelesen. Diese Infos waren schließlich auch eine direkte Ergänzung der Spielinhalte durch die Entwickler selbst. Im Artikel zu Star Wars Galaxis drüben in der Wookieepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Star_Wars:_Galaxies) steht auch ein Zitat von Leland Chee, wonach er die Inhalte der Webseite auch ins Holocron aufnimmt. --Craven 23:29, 28. Jul 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Craven, :ich habe noch einmal genauer recherchiert. Die Website http://starwarsgalaxies.station.sony.com ist tatsächlich eine gemeinsame Seite von LucasArts und Sony. :Unbestritten ist, daß die Starwars-Spiele als Quellen in Ordnung sind und ihr Inhalt als (mehr oder weniger, siehe Battlefront II) kanonisch gilt; daß das Spiel "Star Wars Galaxies" selbst offiziell und kanonisch ist, steht vollkommen außer Frage und es ist eine legitime Quelle. Das Spiel (bzw. die passende Erweiterung) als Quelle anzugeben, in der dein beschriebener Charakter vorkommt, ist also auf jeden Fall schon einmal eine gute Wahl und zeigt dem Leser gleich, wo er den Charakter findet. Daß Inhalte von Spielen Eingang ins Holocron finden, ist keine Frage; sie sind genauso Teil des EU wie Bücher. : Auch die offiziellen (Publisher-)Seiten zu diesen Spielen, die weitere Hintergrundinformationen liefern (und keine Fan-Seiten sind), sind natürlich von LucasArts autorisiert. Ich hatte mich vermutlich durch diese merkwürdige Umleitung von dir über die "webarchive.org" irritieren lassen, die für mich besser in die Rubrik "Weblinks" paßte. Die Seite "Starwarsgalaxies.com" ist eine offizielle Seite zum Spiel - mein Fehler! Um Verwirrung zu vermeiden, würde ich empfehlen, vor allem auch das Spiel selbst als Hauptquelle zu nennen. Gruß und danke für den Hinweis! RC-9393 08:27, 29. Jul 2006 (CEST) ::Hi RC, null problemo :) Ist ja leider nie auszuschließen, das Fans Fanfiction und ähnliches hier reinstellen. Da bin ich bei manchen Sachen auch lieber etwas mißtrauisch (drüben in der Wookieepedia kommt das ja öfters vor). ::"Um Verwirrung zu vermeiden, würde ich empfehlen, vor allem auch das Spiel selbst als Hauptquelle zu nennen." Hmm.. das fände ich in diesem Fall nicht so ganz richtig, weil diese Informationen ausschließlich auf der Webseite und nicht direkt im Spiel selbst zu finden sind (bzw. waren). Die Entwickler stellen meist zu jedem neuen größeren Spiel-Event zusätzliche Informationen auf die SWGalaxies-Webseite, um den Spielern einige Hintergrundinformationen zu den Events zu liefern und so den Geschichten etwas mehr Tiefe zu verleihen. ::Die Umleitung über web.archive.org ist leider notwendig geworden, weil die Entwickler Ende 2005 das ganze Spiel grundlegend umgekrempelt hatten und danach viele Teile der Webseite entfernt haben, die sich vor allem auf das alte Spielsystem bezogen (wohl um neue Spieler nicht zu verwirren). Die gelöschten Teile lassen sich heute blöderweise nur noch über das Webarchiv abrufen. --Craven 00:41, 31. Jul 2006 (CEST) Kontakt Hi RC! Kannst du mir eine E-Mail schreiben? Ich habe da eine Sache, die ich mit dir besprechen möchte und würde dir dann antworten. Meine E-Mail: Premia@starwars-chroniken.de Gruß --Premia 22:45, 13. Aug 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Premia, ich hab eine email von dir bekommen und dir auch bereits geantwortet - ist offenbar nicht angekommen. Ich schick sie gleich noch mal raus! Gruß, RC-9393 22:50, 13. Aug 2006 (CEST) ::beziehungsweise, guck auch mal in deinem Spamfilter nach ;-) :::Hello again, ich hab dir soeben noch mal eine E-Mail geschrieben! Gruß, RC-9393 23:22, 13. Aug 2006 (CEST) HI RC-9393 Ich bins Xargon, danke für die nette Begrüsung auf meiner Diskussionsseite :) Leider hab ich schon das erste Anfängerproblem in meinem Odd Ball Artikel, ich weiß nicht wie ich das Bild kleiner machen soll und es an den richtigen Platz bekomme (rechts oben), ich bin mir sicher du weist wie das geht. Wär echt super wenn dus mir sagen köntest. Xargon 10:20, 16 Aug 2006 Ich habe auch mal eine Frage, aber nur Interesse halber. Und zwar, was heißt Man hat es losgeschickt. Die Quelle ist unterwegs.? Was ist den das für eine Quelle. Die will ich auch... :) A Prctical Man meinst du nicht, oder? Man bin ich neugierig... Gruß Little Ani 20:26, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) :PS: Lob für deine drei neuen Artikel. Drei Artikel an einem Tag: *Boah*... ::Hi Little Ani, heute war Fleißarbeit angesagt - mandalorianische rote Links entfernen :) Nein, A Practical Man hab ich schon gelesen (und hoffe, es gibt eine Fortsetzung!). Nein, es ist eigentlich gar nichts exotisches, sondern nur die "Open Seasons", die Lebensgeschichte von Jango Fett von der Kindheit an bis zur Kontaktaufnahme mit Tyranus. Ich finde den Band nicht mehr und mußte ihn mir neu schicken lassen - ich hab meine Quellen gerne vor mir liegen und schreibe ungern aus dem Gedächtnis... alles andere in Sachen Jango liegt schon bereit - ich bin sehr inspiriert, den Artikel über ihn zu schreiben und ich fürchte, er wird wieder etwas länger ;) Gruß! RC-9393 22:25, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) :::Ja, A Practical Man habe ich auch schon gelesen. Ich hoffe auch, dass es mal eine Fortsetzung geben wird, da das Ende doch realativ offen ist. Die Open Seasons kenne ich auch, aber leider nur die letzten beiden Teile. :::Na, dann bin ich doch mal gespannt, was du uns nächstes Mal zaubern wirst. Wenn das heute Fleißarbeit war, dann kann ich wohl kaum abschätzen, was wohl mit Jango Fett kommt. ;) :::Gruß Little Ani 22:48, 17. Aug 2006 (CEST) Hallo 93. Danke nochmal, dass du mir als ich in Jedipedia eingestiegen bin so gute Ratschläge gegeben hast. Nun bräuchte ich nochmal deine Hilfe: Ich hab meine Xargon-Seite umstrukturiert, habe allerdings noch Probleme mit den Bables, die befinden sich nämlich unten auf meiner "Homepage" und nicht, wie ich es mir wünsche, oben. So neu bin ich ja jetzt auch nicht mehr und sollte eigentlich schon wissen wie ich sie verschiebe. Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel ; ). Danke schon mal im Vorraus! Gruß, Xargon 16:54, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Xargon, kein Problem - ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen und es gleich repariert; es fehlte nur eine Klammer! Und keine Sorge, niemand nimmt Dir eine Frage übel, keine Sorge - wir helfen gerne, wenn es uns möglich ist :) Also keine Scheu, wenn Du mit irgendetwas ein Problem hast, kannst Du jederzeit fragen, egal wie lange Du schon dabei bist! Viele Grüße, RC-9393 17:01, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) Abwesenheit Werte Jedipedia-Gemeinde, ich wollte nur kurz Bescheid sagen, daß ich morgen (Montag - 20. September) für einige Tage verreisen muß. Wie lange es dauern wird, kann ich noch nicht sagen - das wird sich erst vor Ort ergeben. Ich rechne aber damit, spätestens Ende der Woche zurück zu sein. Während dieser Tage habe ich leider keine Zeit, online zu gehen - aber zum Glück ist die Jedipedia bei Euch ja in guten Händen! Bild:Fett.gif Gruß, RC-9393 21:12, 10. Sep 2006 (CEST) :Och, schade! ;) :Mit dir macht's hier erst richtig Spaß... schade, dass du wegehen wirst. Naja, ist ja nicht lange! Was soll ich sagen? Erhol dich schön vom Schreiben und komme gesund und munter wieder zu uns. Viel Spaß auf deiner Reise, wo auch immer du hingehen magst. :Viele Grüße Little Ani 21:20, 10. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::Naja, "weggehen" ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben Bild:;-).gif Sind ja nur ein paar Tage. Vom Schreiben muß ich mich zum Glück nicht erholen, denn Schreiben ist ja quasi Erholung Bild:Klon.gif. Ich reise im beruhigenden Wissen, daß Du ein gutes Auge auf die Jedipedia haben wirst. Die abstinente Zeit werde ich nutzen, um schon einmal über die nächste Serie zu sinnieren, die ich nach meiner Rückkehr in Angriff nehmen kann, dann fällt die Zeit der Trennung nicht so schwer... Gruß! RC-9393 22:12, 10. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::Hallo allerseits, meine Abwesenheit dauerte zum Glück kürzer als erwartet - und schon bin ich zurück und wieder voll im Einsatz :) RC-9393 22:23, 13. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::Hallo und Willkommen zurück! Hat ja wirklich nicht lange gedauert. Hier ist eigentlich nicht viel geschehen. Zu Anfang der Woche hat hier einer mächtig randaliert, aber das hast du ja noch mitbekommen. Desweiteren ist die Domain seit heute auf Jedipedia.de eingestellt worden. ::::Sonst ist alles beim Alten :) ::::Gruß Little Ani 23:13, 13. Sep 2006 (CEST) :::::Danke für's Kurzbriefing, ich arbeite gerade die History der letzten drei Tage durch, aber es hielt sich ja wirklich in Grenzen. Die Randale hab ich noch gesehen, als ich schon halb auf dem Weg zum Zug war - aber Du hattest Dich zum Glück ja schon gut darum gekümmert, so daß das Schlimmste bereits behoben war. Wollen wir hoffen, daß dieser Räder-Unsinn nicht zur modischen Unsitte wird... Gruß! RC-9393 23:23, 13. Sep 2006 (CEST) ::::::Auch von mir willkommen zurück! Nun, du hast wahrscheinlich auch schon die Werbung bemerkt, mit der Premia da schon seit heute Nachmittag rumexperimentiert. Ich finde das Ganze ja eigentlich unnötig - wir kommen doch auch ohne Werbung aus. Ja, dieser "Räder"-Quatsch ist schon lästig. Ich hab auch einige Sachen rückverschoben - u.a. auch Little Anis Benutzerseite. Die is ihm unter die Räder gekommen! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 23:37, 13. Sep 2006 (CEST) Hilfe da ist grad ein vandalist online!! Hilfe, ban ihn bitte.:-(-Yoda41 11:22, 16. Sep 2006 (CEST) Zeiten Welche Zeiten sollen in den Artikeln benutzt werden,Gegenwart oder Vergangenheit? Orca 14:14, 6. Okt 2006 (CEST) :In der Jedipedia wird davon ausgegangen, daß wir uns "gegenwärtig" irgendwo um 30 NSY befinden - das ist die Zeit des am "spätesten" spielenden deutschsprachigen Buches, also in der Ära des Neuen Jedi-Ordens. Das gilt als die "Gegenwart". Das heißt, alles, was sich vorher ereignet hat (Alte Republik, Klonkriege, Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg) ist Vergangenheit. Dinge, die noch existieren und immer existieren, wie z.B. Spezies, Tiere, Pflanzen, Planeten, Orte, werden generell in der Gegenwart beschrieben. Gleiches gilt für noch lebende Personen (blödes Beispiel: Bei Boba Fett, der noch lebt, würde man nicht sagen "Er war ein berühmter Kopfgeldjäger", sondern "Er ist ein berühmter Kopfgeldjäger"...). Beschreibst du Schiffe, Waffen, Fahrzeuge, die "früher" mal im Gebrauch waren, es aber nicht mehr sind (weil sie z.B. in den Klonkriegen oder vom Imperium eingesetzt wurden), werden sie in der Vergangenheit beschrieben. Handelt es sich um ein Schiff, das heute noch fliegt (wie z.B. Millenium Falcon), schreibt man darüber in der Gegenwart. In der Regel ist es so, daß die überwältigende Mehrheit aller Artikel in der Vergangenheit geschrieben wird, die sich mit irgendwelchen Dingen wie Waffen, Fahrzeugen, Kriegen und Ereignissen befassen, und alle dauerhaft beständigen Dinge, wie oben aufgezählt, immer in der Gegenwart - daran kann man sich ganz gut orientieren. Ansonsten ist Obi-Wan K. hier ein Experte für Zeitlinien-Fragen, der dir bei weiterführenden Fragen sicher guten Rat geben kann! Gruß, RC-9393 14:41, 6. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Danke für die Aufklärung,nun hab ich z.B. bei den Droidekas viel in der Gegenwart geschrieben,da sie ja noch immer genutzt werden.Und ein weiteres Dankeschön für das Vebessern des Colicoids und Acclamator Artikels,war wohl ein wenig verwirrt.Orca 14:51, 6. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Keine Ursache - Du kannst jederzeit fragen, wenn Du irgendetwas wissen möchtest oder ein Problem mit etwas hast :) Gruß, RC-9393 14:53, 6. Okt 2006 (CEST) Versionen? Hallo, Wie kann man voherige Versionen wiederherstellen? Kann man das nur als Moderator? Oder muss man das mit Copy und Paste machen? Gruss Orca 16:08, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Hallo Orca, :Versionen wiederherstellen kann jeder: wenn du auf einen Artikel klickst, siehst du oben den Reiter "Versionen". Wenn du darauf klickst, öffnet sich die gesamte Historie eines Artikels und du siehst, wer wann welche Änderungen gemacht hast und kannst verschiedene Versionen miteinander vergleichen. Möchtest du eine ältere Version wiederherstellen, weil zum Beispiel - wie eben - ein Vandale sein Unwesen getrieben hat oder man selbst Mist gebaut hat, z.B. irrtümlich etwas gelöscht hat o.ä., klickst du einfach auf das Datum der jeweiligen Version, die du wiederherstellen willst, also in der Regel die Version, die vor der unerwünschten Änderung lag. Es öffnet sich diese Version, mit einem darüberstehenden Warnhinweis. Wenn man in dieser Version nun einfach auf "bearbeiten" geht und dann ohne weitere Änderungen auf "Speichern", hat man diese Version wiederhergestellt. Admins haben zusätzlich noch die Möglichkeit, eine davorliegende Version besonders schnell wiederherzustellen, aber jeder Autor kann eine ältere Version aus der Historie auf die beschriebene Weise wiederherstellen. Gruß! RC-9393 16:17, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Hallo RC-9393 ::Vielen Dank für die schnelle Hilfe ::Gruss Orca 16:28, 9. Okt 2006 (CEST) Danke für deinen Tipp. Ich habe das nicht richtig hinbekommen und wollte schon um Hilfe fragen. Aber da hattest du den Artikel schon geändert. Ich habe noch einige kleine Probleme, aber ich denke, dass ich mich schnell zurechtfinden werde. Eilan 14:35, 10. Okt 2006 (CEST) Icon-Hilfe Hey RC, danke für deine Bemühungen meine Änderungen in der Vorlage sofort auch bei den Artikeln zu korrigieren. Das wär sonst für mich echt viel Arbeit geworden! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 23:34, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Keine Ursache - ist ja eine relativ entspannende Tätigkeit :) Immerhin war ich am Wochenende nicht da und hab Dich mit dem Diskussions-Chaos und der aus den Icons resultierenden Verwirrung alleine gelassen... da kann ich zumindest jetzt meinen Beitrag leisten. Gruß! RC-9393 23:35, 1. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Ach, war halb so wild. Jetzt ist ja alles geklärt und einen übergeordneten Artikel, der die Ären zusammenfasst, habe ich auch schon begonnen. Leider fehlt mir nur das Wissen für die Zeit nach 14 NSY, da ich mich damit noch nicht großartig beschäftigt habe. Vielleicht kann da noch jemand was dazu schreiben. Ben Kenobi 00:12, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Mein Wissen läßt (von den Mandalorianern einmal abgesehen) mit dem imperialen Zeitalter rapide nach und setzt erst wieder mit der Legacy-Ära ein... aber ich glaube, Little Ani kennt sich gut mit dem NJO und dem Yuuzhan Vong-Krieg aus. PS: Cooler HK-47 :) Ich spiele gerade zum wiederholten Male KotOR und kann mich immer wieder an beiden Teilen erbauen... Gruß! RC-9393 00:16, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Wie gesagt: Er ist mir zugelaufen! Bild:;-).gif Ja, ich kenn das Problem: Alte Republik hui, Neue Republik pfui... oder so ähnlich. Mein Wissen über Rebellion und die Ära danach beschränkt sich auf die Filme, Empire at War und die beiden neueren Jedi Knight Spiele. Viel weiß ich da also nicht. Vielleicht kann Jade-Skywalker auch helfen, die kennt sich ja mit Mara Jade aus. Wir schaukeln das Tauntaunchen schon! Ben Kenobi 00:22, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich bin da auch sehr zuversichtlich, das sich schon die geeigneten fachkundigen Experten finden :) Und das mit dem hui und pfui hast du gesagt ;-) Als überzeugter Klon und Mandalorianer würde ich soetwas natürlich nicht mal denken *hüstel* RC-9393 00:24, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Naja, wenn man an die Korruption denkt, müsste das natürlich genau andersrum sein... Soso, aber über die Katarn-Rüstung meckern die Klone schon, was? *stichel* Ben Kenobi 00:31, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::Wieso meckern? Das war konstruktive Kritik, die schließlich ja auch was genützt hat ;-) RC-9393 00:32, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Und der Tarn-Anstrich? Ben Kenobi 00:51, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Sag mal RC, hast du kein ICQ? Ben Kenobi 00:54, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Nein, schon seit Jahren nicht mehr - ich bin mittlerweile vollkommen chat-frei. Vor allem, weil ich meistens während der Arbeit online bin und deshalb sowieso schon genug Zeit vertrödel ;-) RC-9393 00:59, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::::Naja, schade. Sonst hätten wir uns etwas direkter unterhalten können, als hier "umständlich" deine Diskussionsseite vollzustopfen. Ben Kenobi 01:03, 2. Okt 2006 (CEST) Infobox Hi RC! Darf ich auch dir unsere Infobox für Benutzer empfehlen? Das macht richtig was her... Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 15:23, 3. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Nette Idee, sowas hat die Wookieepedia nicht zu bieten - damit sind wir ihnen an der Innovationsfront mal mit etwas voraus :P! Momentan bin ich mit dem Zustand meiner Benutzerseite ganz zufrieden, aber bei der nächsten Überarbeitung, wenn mich mal der Drang nach Veränderung packt, werde ich sie in meine Design-Überlegungen einbeziehen :) Gruß, RC-9393 15:30, 3. Okt 2006 (CEST) Etwas Skuriles...! Hallo RC-9393! Ich habe da etwas kurioses was vielleicht dein Interesse erwecken könnte... ;) Als ich letztens auf StarWars-Union herumgewandert bin, habe ich auch deren Lexikon mal genauer angeguckt. Über 2.500 Artikel... nicht schlecht dachte ich! Aber die Informationen sind dort ja wirklich nicht sehr nach dem Kanon gerichtet. Da brauche ich nur den Artikel zu Shaak Ti lesen und meine Nackenhaare sträuben sich bis ins Unermessliche. Jedenfalls bin ich auch über deren Vode An-Artikel gestolpert. Das könnte echt RC geschrieben haben, dachte ich und schaute spaßeshalber nochmal unseren Artikel zu Vode An an, der ja von dir geschrieben wurde. Und tatsächlich meine Intuition zu deiner Handschrift hat mich nicht getäuscht... haben die doch wirklich deinen Artikel minimal umgestaltet und eingestellt. Selbst die Übersetzung des Songtextes haben die 1:1 übernommen. Naja, langsam wenden sich die Dinge in Gegenteil: Jetzt fängt man schon bei uns an zu klauen... ;) Gruß Little Ani 18:24, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Hehe, ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, als daß man irgendwann anfängt, sich auch aus der Jedipedia zu bedienen :) Das ist doch zumindest ein Zeichen dafür, daß wir langsam bekannter werden und man beginnt, sich bei uns um Informationen umzusehen, anstatt bei der "Konkurrenz". Mal gespannt, wie die SWU nun mit der umgekehrten Situation umgeht und was dort gegen diese Form der "Kreativität" unternommen wird (abgesehen davon, daß dort auch aus der Wookieepedia geklaut wird...). Ich habe auch schon gesehen, daß in Foren aus Jedipedia-Artikeln zitiert wird (zum Beispiel aus dem "Mandalorianer"-Artikel) - das ist auch neu! Warte nur, bis überall plötzlich neue Informationen über Luke Skywalker und Han Solo auftauchen ;) Mühsam ernährt sich das Eichhörnchen, aber wir haben den Beweis für den wachsenden Erfolg der Jedipedia... wenn auch einen sehr skurillen Beweis ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 20:03, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::PS: Naja, immerhin geben sie beim "Vode An" sogar die Jedipedia als Quelle an - das kann man auch als Werbung betrachten :) ::Ich hab mir mal den Spaß gegönnt und ein paar Begriffe eingegeben; die Cuy'val Dar und den Uj'alayi hat man bei SWU auch übernommen, ersteren mit Quellenangabe, letzteren sogar wörtlich und ohne... :P RC-9393 20:16, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Okay, das ist echt dreist! Ich habe auch schon in Foren (auch das von SWU) gesehen, dass dort die Aussagen der Benutzer mit Jedipedia-Zitaten gestützt werden. Das kam mir schon komisch vor als ich da meine Worte aus dem Grievous-Artikel las. Das ist ganz und gar eine ungewohnte Situation und wirklich ein Beweiß dafür, dass diese noch junge Wiki schon eine realtiv grundsolide Basis in der Fangemeinde einnimmt. :::Dass die aber deine wirklich sehr tollen Artikel respektlos klauen, finde ich sehr unverschämt. Ich will nicht böse über das SWU-Lexikon herziehen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass die so viel Wert auf den wahren Urheber legen. In diesem Lexikon habe ich komplette Texte von offiziellen HoloNet-News gesehen, 1:1-Übernahmen des Fact-Files und Sachbüchern und zahlreiche falsche Geschichten, die meine Glaubwürdigkeit zu diesem Lexikon längst erschütterte. Das wissen auch die Benutzer und Autoren und machen froh weiter. Jeder neue Artikel ist von der Wookieepedia... :::Ich bin froh, dass wir einen anderen Weg einschlagen und uns trotzdem gut entwickeln. ;) :::--Little Ani 20:27, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Sie ohne Quellenangabe zu klauen, ist natürlich übel. Leider ist das der Preis für steigende Bekanntheit, wie man ja auch an der Wookieepedia sieht, aus der sich wirklich viele Leute schamlos bedienen - wie Du richtig bemerkt hast, sehr gerne auch die SWU. Damit umzugehen bzw. diesen Problemen (und anderen, wie z.B. den vielen Fehlern) in ihrer Datenbank auf den Grund zu gehen, ist nun Aufgabe der SWU-Leitung; sie sollten vielleicht auch einmal eine Qualitätsoffensive gegen Diebstahl aller Art und ausgedachte Infos starten - kommt nicht gerade sehr gut und wird sich mit der Zeit herumsprechen, daß diese Datenbank ihrem Anspruch bei weitem nicht gerecht wird . Ich bin auf jeden Fall froh darüber, daß wir die Situation mittlerweile so gut im Griff haben und die Qualität durch viele neue, gute und vor allem selbstgeschriebene Artikel stetig steigt und wir Diebstahl gut und schnell erkennen und bekämpfen können. PS: Ich lese gerade mit großer Freude Deinen Luke Skywalker :) RC-9393 20:41, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Ich kann dir in all deinen Aussagen zustimmen. Danke, dass du meine (ungeheuer viele Fehler) korrigierst. Ich staune immer wieder wie viele Fehler ich doch mache ;) Sowas aber auch... :::::--Little Ani 20:49, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Ja das ist echt mal skuriell!! Die schlechte qualität des SWU-Lexikons ist mir auch son vor monaten aufgefallen. Das strotzt nur so von rechtschreib- und inhaltlichen fehlern. Zudem haben die auch einige artikel doppelt oder in den falschen kategorien eingeordnet.--Yoda41 20:56, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Ihr werdet lachen: Premia und ich haben uns letzte Nacht über eben dieses Thema noch unterhalten und haben dasselbe festgestellt, was Little Ani hier beschrieben hat. Tja, leider werden die bei SW-U niemals irgendwas gegen das Kopieren von uns unternehmen... Bild:;-).gif Ben Kenobi 23:10, 5. Okt 2006 (CEST) Ankündigung: Reise Hallo, werte Besucher meiner Diskussionsseite! Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass ich für 11 Tage verreisen muß. Ich fliege am Dienstag, 24. Oktober und kehre am Freitag, 3. November zurück. Da ich mich weiterhin in der sogenannten westlichen Zivilisation aufhalte, habe ich dort erfahrungsgemäß auch Zugang zum Internet, allerdings werde ich nicht im gewohnten Ausmaß online sein. Zwar werde ich mich bemühen, regelmäßig vorbeizuschauen, um mich über die aktuellen Vorkommnisse zu informieren, aber ich bitte um Verständnis, dass "Ihr Klon für alle Fälle" in dieser Zeit nicht in gewohnter Geschwindigkeit auf Anfragen auf dieser Diskussionsseite reagieren wird :-) Ich möchte deswegen bei akuten Anliegen an meine geschätzten Admin-Kollegen und die vielen erfahrenen Benutzer verweisen, die bei Fragen und Problemen auch sehr gerne weiterhelfen! Bis dahin stehe ich natürlich voll und ganz zur Verfügung ;-) Gruß! RC-9393 10:01, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) :Hi RC-9393, ich wünsche Dir schon mal eine gute Reise! Hier wirst Du garantiert vermisst! Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 12:42, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::Vielen Dank für die guten Wünsche - aber es ist ja noch ein Weilchen bin, bis ich fliege. Sollte nur eine Vorwarnung sein, damit man sich schon einmal psychisch darauf einstellen kann ;-) Ich werde am Tag vorher noch mal eine Erinnerungs-Nachricht schreiben, aber bis dahin bleibe ich Euch voll und ganz erhalten :-) RC-9393 12:46, 16. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::Dann möchte ich mich auch mal von dir verabschieden :) Ist ja bald soweit, bis du abreist. :::Ich wünsche dir natürlich eine gute Reise und dass du gesund und munter wieder zurückkommst. Jade-Skywalker hat Recht: Du wirst garantiert vermisst. Da bin ich bestimmt nicht der einzigste, der so denkt. Viel Spaß noch... :::Grüße Little Ani 13:28, 22. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::Morgen ist es so weit - vielen Dank für Eure guten Wünsche! Ich weiß, daß die Jedipedia in der Zwischenzeit bei Euch in guten Händen ist und kann beruhigt in den fernen Outer Rim reisen :-) Ich werde zwischendurch sicher mal einen Blick in die Jedipedia werfen (ohne könnte ich ja gar nicht mehr sein ;-) und ansonsten sehen wir uns hoffentlich in alter Frische ab dem 3. November wieder! Viele Grüße an Euch alle, RC-9393 11:45, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::Einen guten Flug morgen in die Outer Rim und liebe Jedigrüße an unseren Vorzeigeklon Bild:;-).gif Jade-Skywalker 13:30, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::Gute Reise! Bild:--).gif --Premia 14:05, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::Guten Flug! Bis zum 3. November.. Bild:;-).gifYoda5629 15:18, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) ::::::::Ja viel Spaß RC und komm gut zurück, wir kümmern uns gut um die Jedipedia;-)--Yoda41 15:51, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) :::::::::Auch von mir gute Reise und sichere Rückkehr (du weißt ja: "Ich möchte diesen Teppich nicht kaufen!" Bild:;-).gif)! Auf dass wir bald wieder tolle Artikel von dir lesen können! Wir werden die Jedipedia so gut es geht in Schuss halten! Viele Grüße und nochmals gute Reise, Ben Kenobi 17:14, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) * Vielen Dank für all Eure netten Wünsche, da fällt eine Reise in entlegene Weiten der Galaxis doch viel leichter! Ich weiß, daß ihr alle hier für Recht und Ordnung sorgen werdet :-) Danke für den wichtigen Sprachtipp, Ben Kenobi, mir war diese überlebenswichtige Redewendung, mit der man sich selbst in den wildesten Regionen des Outer Rim durchschlagen kann, glatt schon wieder entfallen! Puh, Glück gehabt, daß ich noch mal online gegangen bin! Viele Grüße und bis bald, RC-9393 20:24, 23. Okt 2006 (CEST) Rückkehr *Hiermit melde ich mich offiziell zurück - ich bin wohlbehalten wieder in diesem Teil der Galaxis gelandet! Jetzt stehe ich wieder voll und ganz zur Verfügung, muß mich aber erst einmal auf den aktuellen Stand bringen und mir einen Überblick verschaffen - es hat sich ja viel getan, vor allem an der Kategorien-Front! Ab Montag werde ich wieder loslegen... viele Grüße! RC-9393 18:03, 3. Nov 2006 (CET) **Ah, er ist zurückgekehrt! Su'cuy, vod - gut, dass du wieder da bist! Jetzt kann's ja wieder richtig rundgehen... Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 18:07, 3. Nov 2006 (CET) ***Welcome home, RC-9393! Bild:--).gif Ich weiß zwar nicht, wohin du gereist bist und aus welchem Anlass, aber ich hoffe, du hast deine Zeit genossen. Bild:;-).gif Gruß, Yoda5629 18:23, 3. Nov 2006 (CET) PS.: Dir wird aufgefallen sein, dass drei deiner Artikel zur Wahl der Exzellenten Artikel stehen Bild:;-).gif *Herzlich Willkommen RC-9393! Schön, dass du wieder da bist. Ohne dich ist es hier irgendwie... anders. Ich bin echt froh über deine Rückehr, ich habe dich auf jeden Fall vermisst... Gruß Little Ani 18:48, 3. Nov 2006 (CET) *Schön, daß Du wieder da bist! Ohne Dich fehlt einfach etwas in der Jedipedia! Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 19:03, 3. Nov 2006 (CET) *Hi, auch ich freue mich dass du wieder da bist! Deine drei Artikel zur Nominierung der exzelenten Artikel sind echt große Klasse! Schön dass du dich so für die Jedipedia reinhängst!! Was wäre dieses Wiki blos ohne dich?! Feundliche Grüße aus einer fernen Galaxis, Xargon 19:06, 3. Nov 2006 (CET) *Willkommen zurück,RC-9393! Dass deine nominierten Artikel verdient nominiert sind muss ich wohl nicht erwähnen. Vor allem Dengar hatte es mir angetan. Gruss Orca 19:24, 3. Nov 2006 (CET) Eine Frage und eine Anregung Su'cuy ner vod, Zuersteinmal danke für die tollen Artikel über die mando'ade und deren Kultur, ich verschlinge sie förmlich! Dann hätte ich eine Frage an dich, ich meine einmal etwas über den Grund gelesen zu haben warum RC-1136 (Darman) seinen Spitznamen trägt. Es verwirrt mich nur da Dar'manda ja einen nicht-Mando'a bezeichnet, und Darman ist ja eigentlich alles andere als ein solcher. Mein Zweites Anliegen ist folgendes, wie du ja sicher weist gibt es auf der Mando'a Website von Karen Traviss eine Vokabelliste mit c.a. 1000 Vokabeln. Allerdings nur auf Englisch. Ich habe mich in den letzten Tagen daran gemacht diese Liste mit den Deutschen Übersetzungen zu Vervollständigen. Ich habe zwar bisher nur ungefähr 250 Wörter übersetzt aber ich versuche jeden Tag um die 100 weitere zu übersetzen. Jetzt habe ich mich gefragt ob man diese vielleicht irgendwie in Jedipedia oder den Artikel über mando'a einbauen könnte, da ich dies als nützlich erachten würde. Natürlich wäre es wie bei jedem anderen Artikel möglich und erwünscht meine Übersetzungen zu korrigieren oder zu ändern falls diese nicht korrekt sein sollten. Ich wende mich damit an dich weil du der kompetenteste Ansprechpartner dafür bist den ich kenne. Vor'e im Vorraus, RC-1313 "EXO" 17:50, 2. Nov 2006 (CET) :Beachte bitte, dass RC-9393 zur Zeit nicht erreichbar ist, da er sich auf einer Reise im Äußeren Rand befindet ;) :Er wird vorrausichtlich morgen wieder kommen, aber sicher bin ich mir da nicht. Auf jeden Fall wird RC-9393 nicht gerade schnell auf deine Frage eingehen können. Zu der Frage mit dem Mando'a-Wörterbuch übersetzen und hier veröffentlichen, kann ich dich HIER hin verweisen. In dem Artikel sind bereits Gründe genannt, warum RC das nicht längst aufgelistet hat. Das hängt mit der rechtlichen Situation zusammen. :Gruß Little Ani 18:53, 2. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Oh, okay das mit der Copyright Anmerkung hatte ich übersehen, verzeihung. Das sich RC-9393 zurzeit im äusseren Rand aufhält ist mir bekannt, es ist ja schließlich nicht zu übersehen wenn man auf seine Benutzerseite geht ;) . Dann danke ich dir mal recht herzlich. Gruß RC-1313 "EXO" 12:31, 3. Nov 2006 (CET) :::Su'cuy, ich sehe, Little Ani hat die Angelegenheit schon erläutert! Die Mando'a-Tabellen sind ausschließlich zum eigenen Gebrauch bestimmt, genauso wie eine nicht-lizenzierte Übersetzung. :::Zum Thema Darmans Name: Ich habe den Darman-Artikel um die entsprechende Information erweitert, dort findest Du die gesuchte Antwort! Danke für die Anregung, den Punkt habe ich glatt vergessen ;-) Damit ist die Frage hoffentlich zufriedenstellend geklärt. Gruß! RC-9393 17:46, 3. Nov 2006 (CET) ::::Vor'e ner vod für die Info! Ich hätte da noch eine Frage, und ich hoffe du kannst sie mir Beantworten. Ist das E-book Boba Fett: A Practical Man auch auf Deutsch erhältlich? Ich frage deswegen, weil in dem Artikel über das Buch in der Jedipedia keine Spoilerwarnung ist, und ich es bisher auf Deutsch nicht finden konnte. ::::Achja, wie war deine Reise in den Äußeren Rand? Zufriedenstellend? Bild:;-).gif Gruß RC-1313 "EXO" 20:12, 3. Nov 2006 (CET) :::::Die Reise war sehr zufriedenstellend - aber die Jedipedia habe ich vermißt :) "A Practical Man" ist bislang nicht auf Deutsch erschienen und ob es jemals auf Deutsch erscheinen wird, weiß ich nicht. Da es ein E-Book ist, ist es aber zumindest auf englisch in den Weiten des Internets problemlos erhältlich.RC-9393 20:30, 3. Nov 2006 (CET) ::::::Okay dann muss ich es eben auf Englisch durchlesen. Vielen Dank für die Hilfe! Ich werde dann eine Spoilerwarnung hinzufügen. geht das in Ordnung? Gruß RC-1313 "EXO" 20:36, 3. Nov 2006 (CET) Kleine Bitte Hi RC-9393! Ich habe längere Zeit am Artikel "Schlacht von Hoth" gearbeitet. Dabei sind mir bei den Bildern ein paar kleinere Fehler passiert. Könntest Du daher das Bild "homeone.jpg" löschen. (Das ist nämlich die "Bright Hope", die ich dann nochmals mit korrektem Namen hochgeladen habe.) Ebenso die Bilder "atat4.jpg" und "Admiral ozzel 1.jpg" - die sind nämlich doppelt (hab ich nochmals als "snowspeeder.jpg" bzw. "Ozzel2.jpg" hochgeladen. Sorry - ich habe danach gesucht, selbst diese Bilder zu löschen, aber entweder habe ich es nicht gefunden - oder das können nur die Admins ! ;-) Danke für Deine Hilfe im voraus ! Viele Grüße Locutus21 14:46, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) :Kein Problem, ich kümmere mich darum. Löschen können nur Administratoren, aber du kannst ein Bild mit einem Löschantrag versehen, wenn du es "loswerden" möchtest. Schreibe dafür einfach unter das Bild und beim nächsten "Großreinemachen" wird es entfernt! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 14:56, 19. Nov 2006 (CET) Vibro-Waffen Es gibt ja auch noch die Vibro-Rakete, oder? Darf ich sie bei den Vibro-Waffen ergänzen? --Mathias2 19:54, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) :Hallo Mathias, Du brauchst bei Änderungen nicht um Erlaubnis zu fragen, sondern kannst eine Information immer dann ergänzen, wenn Du es für richtig hältst. Wenn Du dazu noch eine entsprechende Quelle ergänzt, aus der hervorgeht, wo diese Information nachzulesen ist oder wo mehr darüber zu erfahren ist, ist das prima. Ansonsten, wenn eine geänderte Information falsch ist oder merkwürdig erscheint, wird ein Benutzer, der es besser weiß, sie entweder selber ändern oder zumindest in der Diskussion zum dazugehörigen Artikel oder auf Deiner Seite nachfragen, wie Du zu der Information gekommen bist. Du kannst die Vibro-Rakete also durchaus bei den Vibro-Waffen ergänzen und diese Ergänzung dann z.B. unter "Quellen" mit einem Buchtitel oder Videospiel untermauern, in dem diese Waffe vorkommt. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 20:01, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) ::Nachtrag: Du brauchst ein und die selbe Nachricht nicht bei mehreren Benutzern gleichzeitig zu hinterlassen; da wir in der Regel die "Letzten Änderungen" (links im Navigationsmenü) verfolgen, sehen wir, wenn ein Benutzer irgendwo eine Frage hinterlassen hat. Normalerweise werden solche Diskussionen von allen gelesen und deshalb wirst Du auch Antworten bekommen, wenn Du sie nur bei einer Person hinterläßt! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 20:04, 28. Nov 2006 (CET) An Bildern manipulieren Hi 93!!!!! Was gehtn Admin? (: 1)Ich wüsste gerne wie du an diesem Bild auf deiner Benutzerseite rummanipuliert hast, bis dort diese Klone im Regenwald sitzen? 2)Ich sehe auf euren Diskussionsseiten des öfteren Symbole bei den Bemerkugen. Zum Beispiel wäre da der Sturmtruppenhelm hier weiter oben, oder eine Ewok mit Speer. Wo finde ich die?--E.B 22:56, 10. Dez 2006 (CET) :Hallo E.B.! Zu 1) Das Bild auf meiner Benutzerseite habe ich mit CorelDraw 11 erstellt (Bildbearbeitungsprogramm), d.h. ich habe ein leeres Regenwald-Bild als Grundlage verwendet und diverse Bilder von Klonen und Mandalorianern in der Bildbearbeitung zurechtgeschnitten und hineinkopiert und am Ende als jpg gespeichert und hochgeladen. Das ist Bastelarbeit für Daheim und ein etwas zeitintensiveres Vergnügen :-) 2) Die Icons (Ewok, Helm etc.) findest du hier Seite ganz unten: Smilies. Du fügst sie wie jedes andere Bild auch in den Text ein, der Name der kleinen Icons steht unter dem jeweiligen Bild. Wenn Du z.B. einen Sturmtruppenhelm einbauen willst, schreibst Du einfach an die jeweilige Stelle Bild:Klon3.jpg und es entsteht der Helm der Scouttruppen. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 09:16, 11. Dez 2006 (CET) Frage von EB Hi Nr.93 Ich habe zwei Beiträge auf meiner Diskusionsseite hinterlassen, die du dir vielleicht mal anschauen solltest, zumal da einer speziell für dich gedacht ist. Ich möchte da doch bitte zumindest eine kurze Antwort. :) Nun zu meinem Hauptgrund für diesen Beitrag: Ich habe neulich den Artikel "Imperiale Flotte" verfasst. Nun steht da aber mir unverständlicher Weise, dass der Artikel überarbeitet werden sollte und mit mehr Quellenangaben und Bildern ausgestattet werden soll. Dabei habe ich eine ganze Menge Quellenangaben geliefert. Außerdem ist das alles ein kanonisch verbreitetes Wissen, welches jedem halbwegs erfahrenem Jedipedia Angehörigen bekant sein sollte. Schau dir auch das bitte mal an und gib mir eine entsprechende Rückmeldung.E.B 13:52, 17. Dez 2006 (CET) Hi! Du sprichst doch Mando'a, wie deine Babel aussagt. Ist das ein Scherz oder tatsächlich wahr? Wenn es wahr ist, wie lange hast du gebraucht um Vokabular und Grammatik draufzuhaben und wie oft hast du dafür am Tag(in der Woche) gelernt? Ich meine, dass kann ja kein Pappenstil sein, da das erlernen von z.b. Englisch, Französisch oder Latein an einer Schule ja Monate und Jahre in Anspruch nimmt. E.B 15:12, 20. Dez 2006 (CET) :Ich habe das seltene Glück, Sprachen relativ schnell zu lernen und Vokabeln extrem gut zu behalten, insofern bin ich vermutlich kein guter Vergleichsmaßstab, zumal ich Erfahrung in "exotischen" Sprachen habe. Nun ist Mando'a mit knapp 1000 Vokabeln, von denen sich viele zudem noch relativ leicht voneinander herleiten lassen bzw. Sätze / Redewendungen / Abwandlungen voneinander darstellen, ein relativ überschaubares Projekt. Die Grammatik ist schnell verstanden, da sie im Vergleich zu anderen Sprachen sehr simpel ist, es gibt keine Ausnahmen, unregelmäßige Verben o.ä., keine Geschlechter und die Zeiten werden sehr einfach gebildet. Wenn Du nur ca. 30 Vokabeln pro Woche lernst (was nicht wirklich viel ist und auch bei wenig Zeit locker bewerkstelligt werden kann) und mit diesen immer wieder die Grammatik übst, indem Du neue Sätze formulierst und die neuen Wörter auf diese Weise anwendest, ist die Sprache in einem halben Jahr gelernt (bei mehr Vokabeln pro Woche natürlich schneller). Hierbei kommt es auch entscheidend auf individuelle Lerntechnik und Erfahrung mit Fremdsprachen an, weil es einem - im Gegensatz zur Schule - natürlich niemand in kleinen Häppchen vorkaut, sondern man sich seinen Zugang selbst erarbeiten muß. Mit Sprachen lernen in der Schule ist das deshalb keinesfalls zu vergleichen, auch weil es viel weniger Stoff ist, als z.B. Latein oder Französisch. Wenn man erst mal auf dem aktuellen Stand ist, muß man nur noch das lernen, was jeweils neu hinzukommt; Mando'a wird nur alle paar Monate erweitert (das nächste Mal wahrscheinlich im März 2007). Insofern ist das nicht ganz so dramatisch, wie es sich anhört ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 15:41, 20. Dez 2006 (CET) ::Was denn für exotische Sprachen? Mal etwas überspitzt nachgefragt: Vom Hubbabubba-Stamm in Afrika oder was ? E.B 21:52, 20. Dez 2006 (CET) :::Ich hoffe, Japanisch erfüllt in diesem Fall den gleichen Zweck wie Hubbabubba ;-) Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 21:56, 20. Dez 2006 (CET) Neue Benutzerseite von E.B Hi Nr.93!!! Schau dir mal meine neue Benutzerseite an und sag mir wie du sie findest. Ich habe Stunden um Stunden am Computer gesessen und geschrieben. Ich bekenne nun Flagge für die Mandalorianer. Die Kapitel werden fortgesetzt und bei Bedarf ergänzt. Lies dir doch mal diese Sachen durch :) E.B 12:27, 4. Jan 2007 (CET) KotOR-Reihe Hi RC! Einen schönen Artikel über die Ithorianer hast du da geschrieben! Ich spiele gerade wieder mal die beiden KotOR-Teile durch und hab mich da sehr gefreut, etwas über diese interessant sprechenden Wesen zu lesen. Naja, jedenfalls habe ich mir dann auch die Frage gestellt, ob es vielleicht noch einen dritten Teil der Spiele geben könnte und bin mal ein wenig im Forum von Obsidian Entertainment gewesen. Die Spekulationen um die Story usw. scheinen nicht abzureißen. Falls du dich dafür interessieren solltest, kannst du ja mal auf meiner Diskussionsseite unter "KotOR III" vorbeischauen. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 13:31, 4. Jan 2007 (CET) EB: Vandalismus an meiner Benutzerseite Ich habe in meiner Schule vielen Leuten von der Mitgliedschaft bei Jedipedia erzählt und gehofft, dass sie sich positiv dafür interessieren. Aber leider haben mal wieder nur gewisse Idioten reagiert. Danke für die Korrekturen. Die Nummer des Vandalen 80irgendwas komt von unserem Computersystem in der Schule. Hast du dir meine Benutzerseite inzwischen mal durchgelesen? Übrigens habe ich einen Link meiner Seite auf deiner Hauptseite ganz unten gesehen. Darf ich das als Kompliment für eine besonders gute Seite ansehen oder welche Funktion hat das? E.B 14:31, 10. Jan 2007 (CET) :Keine Ursache, Vandalismus jeglicher Art trifft bei mir auf Granit. Wollen wir nur hoffen, daß die Typen bald das Interesse verlieren, ich habe die IP-Adresse für einige Zeit gesperrt, so daß davon erst mal keine Einträge mehr vorgenommen werden können. Ansonsten hilft in der Regel Nichtbeachtung, dann wird die Sache schnell langweilig. Da derartige Änderungen für Admins auch mit einem Klick rückgängig zu machen sind, ist der Effekt nicht sonderlich groß, den sie damit erzielen.- Deine Benutzerseite habe ich gelesen - ist ja wirklich eine recht umfangreiche "Würdigung" geworden, auch wenn ich persönlich der Ansicht bin, daß die Mando'ade durch die entsprechenden Artikel eigentlich bereits in ausreichendem Umfang gewürdigt werden. Aber die Gestaltung der eigenen Benutzerseite steht natürlich jedem Jedipedia-Mitglied frei, insofern darf sich jeder in Würdigungen ergehen, wie er es für angemessen hält :-) Mit der Nennung Deiner Seite auf meiner Benutzerseite ist übrigens keinerlei "Wertung" verbunden, sondern die Links dienen ganz einfach der schnelleren Navigation und Kontaktaufnahme für mich, als wenn ich Benutzer, mit denen ich mehr zu tun habe, immer erst aus der langen Benutzerliste herausfischen müßte. Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 14:42, 10. Jan 2007 (CET) Eine Frage der Quellenangabe ?! Hi. Der Inhalt des Artikels Handelsallianz ist natürlich bekannt. Das kennt man aus Episode II und " Angriff der Klonkrieger: Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie". Also ist das Symbol für fehlende Quellenangabe und somit fragwürdigem Inhalt nicht erforderlich. Außerdem schreibe ich ja nun schon seit November in der Jedipedia. Du solltest wissen, das alles was ich schreibe Hand und Fuß hat :) E.B 15:55, 15. Jan 2007 (CET) :Das ist nicht gegen dich persönlich gerichtet, E.B., sondern einfach ein Hinweis an alle Benutzer, bitte noch offizielle Quellen einzutragen. Es entspricht ganz einfach der Form jedes Artikels in der Jedipedia, daß dort ein Abschnitt "Quellen" vorhanden ist; ist dieser Abschnitt nicht vorhanden, kommt das Banner "keine Quellen" in den Artikel, bis jemand diesen Abschnitt einfügt. Das ist eine reine Formalie und dient der Qualitätssteigerung, damit keine unvollständigen Artikel entstehen oder sich Fehlinformationen einschleichen - unabhängig davon, wie bekannt das Thema ist oder wer einen Artikel eingestellt hat. Wenn Du Quellen hast und kennst, schreib sie einfach darunter und mach das Banner wieder weg - so einfach funktioniert das. Anzunehmen, daß jeder schon weiß, wo die Infos zu finden sind und es als selbstverständlich anzusehen, daß jemand weiß, wo die Handelsallianz vorkommt, reicht nicht - es könnten ja auch durchaus Leser die Jedipedia besuchen, die bisher nur die "klassische Trilogie" gesehen haben und nicht wissen, was die Handelsallianz ist. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 16:03, 15. Jan 2007 (CET) Hilfe für KotOR Hallo Nr.93. Ich habe mir bei Ben Kenobi einige Tipps bezüglich der größtmöglichen Sithkräfte von KotORII geben lassen. Er zwar einige gute Tipps gegeben (Danke nochmal Ben!), aber er hat auch auf dich als größeren Experten verwiesen. Vielleicht schaust du dir mal auf Bens Diskussionsseite den Teil "Streben nach unermesslicher Macht" an, um nähere Infos zu erhalten. Bitte antworte mir in meiner Diskussion. Nette Grüße!!! :) E.B 16:05, 18. Jan 2007 (CET) Hast du das Bild gerade eben in deinem eigenen KotORII Spiel "geschossen" und fügst es nun ein? Oder wie konntest du so schnell ein Bild organisieren, das passt?E.B 19:47, 25. Jan 2007 (CET) :Ich habe Kotor auf XBox gespielt, da kann man leider nicht ohne weiteres Screenshots schießen. Aber ein passendes Bild zu finden, ist eigentlich nicht weiter schwer, wenn man weiß, wonach man sucht :-) Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir; ich finde, es paßt ganz gut zum Artikel. Gruß! RC-9393 Admin 20:06, 25. Jan 2007 (CET) Das Bild ist ganz okay, wenn auch nicht gerade tauglich für ein Filmplakat. Ich denke, ich werde jetzt nach und nach die Abenteuer der Verbannten erzählen und ergänzen. Ich habe erstmal noch den Artikel "Iziz" und "Minen von Peragus" verfasst. Grüße: E.B 20:37, 25. Jan 2007 (CET)